


Business as usual

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Codenames, FFXV Loqi Week 2018, Gen, Mention of spy weeding, Mentions of Spycatcher Caligo, Mentions of the Chocobros, Norduscaen Garison Fight, Not Beta Read, Spy Codes, Spy!Loqi, Spy!Monica, Spymaster!Cor, pre-fall of insomnia, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Loqi is a spy for Lucis under Cor Leonis. Before the Treaty, Cor was already in trouble with the King. Now that Insomnia has fallen and Niffleheim side of the network is slowly and quietly being weeded out, Loqi has decisions to make. Thankfully, he didn’t need to wait long for answers.





	Business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for FFXV Loqi Week 2018. x-posted from tumblr
> 
> Day 2 : Loqi as a spy  
> Rating : General
> 
> The codenames explanation:
> 
> Monica : Felicia as it's the closest name to the word in Felix sp. Because she loved cats  
> Loqi : Al because his name start with an 'L'
> 
> It was pretty fun writing this XD

Loqi was sweaty and hot under all the hunter’s coverall that he managed to snag at the Prairie’s Outpost. He prayed to all the Six that the black hair dye or whatever he was wearing won’t get worn down with his sweat as he busied himself with a sword. He needed a temporary dye since he is now being posted beyond Niff territory. Had it been Gralea, all he had to do was style his hair differently and maybe some contact lenses.

Cor was supposed to meet him up at the Prairie Outpost but he hasn’t appeared yet.

He sighed to himself as the thought of the day being wasted but it’s a common enough not to cause him worry. Just annoyed.

“Sure is, melting hot out here.” A woman came. She was in full hunter’s garb as well.

Pausing in his blade sharpening, he looked up to the one who uttered it. That was the code. “With all the sun, can’t expect it to be freezing, Felicia.” He responded with a relieved smile. It wasn’t Cor but it was one of Cor’s subordinates, Monica Elshett.

Felicia nodded in response before settling beside him. She took unsheathed her sword and set it before her, signaling for Loqi to continue what he was doing.

Rummaging through her pockets, she lets out a grouse. “You have an extra whetstone on ya, Al?” She asked. “I think I lost mine.”

Loqi gave her a knowing smile the whole time as he shook his head. He took a small box and gave it to her. “What’s Big Bro doing?” He asked as he watched Felicia fussed with the box and with a sleight of hands changed it with a proper box of a whetstone.

Felicia sighed. “Dad said told him to do some business out of town. Big bro didn’t want to budge so he’s trying to deal with dad and have someone else go for the business trip.” She explained, her hand barely moved as she explained. “It’s just that…” She began, trying word her thoughts properly. “Dad is pretty old, Al.” She said in a worried tone but the look on her face was more scrutinizing than worried.

It was Loqi’s turn to sigh. Long story short. Cor is on the verge of insubordination. Not that it’s the first time but as ‘Felicia’ said, the King is pretty old. And old people tend to not like it when their orders aren’t obeyed. Since it’s the King and not anyone else, Loqi smelt trouble.

“So, is big bro in trouble?” He asked frankly.

Felicia shook her head as she returned to whetting her blade. “Don’t know. Haven’t heard from him ever since. The Treaty is going to start this week. Just hope big bro is not going to get into too much trouble with everything’s that going on.” She said softly.

Loqi couldn’t agree with her more. If anything happens to Cor, he’s going to be in a pinch. Being a Brigadier General wasn’t easy and trying to escape is going to be a mess, if he survives it.

“Anyway.” Loqi began. “How’s the children?” He asked with a straight face. Knowing Monica, she had cats. Loqi never seen them but Monica had told enough of them to know how they were doing.

 Monica or ‘Felicia’, snickered. “As rambunctious as ever. Broke a few of my plates just the other day.” She said. The two ended up talking about the cats for a while. Mission completed. Just to kill time until they could leave without suspicion. Being so near to a garrison and wary hunters had their difficulties. If the Niffs didn’t get them, the Hunters might just give them away accidentally.

Before their time was up, Felicia got a call. “Felicia.” She said curtly as she stopped fussing over her sword. “Uh, yes. Right at the old ruined house.” She informed whoever it is. “Ok. See ya.” She said as she ended her call.

“The client’s coming.” She said. The cold military discipline leaking into her voice before she cleared her throat and recomposed herself as a lighthearted Felicia. “No need to look like you’ve seen a ghost, Al.” She quipped.

Loqi shrugged. He paused in thought. “Do you think Big Bro got into trouble?”

“Don’t know, Al.” She answered as she turned to pack her stuff. “But my transport is just a short ride from here.” Code for – Cor is coming over as a Client. Act accordingly.

Al or Loqi, went about to pack his stuff, too.

They barely had gotten to their feet when a truck pulled towards their place. In it was Cor, waving at them.

“Hey, Felicia, Al.” He regarded with a nod. The two gave a nod back and Felicia got into the truck. “Melting hot here, huh?” He said as he gave Loqi a onceover.

Loqi replied with a tight smile. “If it’s freezing cold, it’ll be the end of the world.”

Cor gave a small smile at that. “Anyways, borrow Felicia here for a job. If I need more people, I might need to call you in, too.”

“Sure. Just make sure, you take care of her.” Loqi answered back amicably.

With that, they parted ways.

Almost three weeks passed since then.

Insomnia fell, the network collapsed and names were being brought up within the ranks and silently taken care off. Caligo made sure of that.

And Loqi, now without any form of communication, went after the only Lucian he knew that was on Niffleheim’s radar, other than the Prince. The very Lucian that his accolades in warfare were more or less based on. He went to confirm Cor Leonis’s status. Two birds with one stone, really. This way, he can decide whether to continue his work or get rid of everything.

He received word that the Prince was to escape via the Norduscaen Garrison. Even as he got on his ship towards the said drop site, he started to feel lost. Would he be forced to kill off the Prince? Something in him was screaming to back off and stop. But he was a soldier. He had his orders. He…could only pray he was doing the right thing.

The garrison came into view along with a slew of dissipating MTs. With them, he saw the iconic black coloured garb donned by the Crownsguard. Taking point was the Prince and Cor.

He was wildly relieved at that sight alone. Cor was alive! The Prince would be safe in his care, too. That feeling dimmed considerably.

He hovered over the opened courtyard. “Stay right where you are.” He declared imperiously from his ship. “Well, well. If it isn’t Cor the Immortal. So you’ve survived the Citadel.” He said before turning to man his Magitek Armour.

“But you won’t survive what I have in store for you. It’s past time your legend came to an end.” He declared grimly, knowing people from Niffleheim, especially, Caligo is listening.

The fight was more grueling than he thought and the ejection system was unpleasant despite saving his life.

Seeing off the prince, Cor dismissed Monica and returned to ‘watching the Niffs.’

Once he heard a truck and a car passed, he finally cracked opened the charred cockpit.

He was surprised to see Cor nearby, looking for him from the looks of things.

“Thank the Six, you’re still alive.” Cor said in relief with a smirk of satisfaction.

Loqi only managed a huff as he got himself out with Cor’s help.

Thankfully, the worse injury on him was a split lip. His armour seriously helped.

As the two recovered from the effort on the floor next to it, Cor held out a Potion for him.

He refused it. “It’ll get suspicious if I escape literally unscathed.” He explained.

Cor nodded in understanding. “How goes for you since the fall?” He asked as he made it dissipate into the ether.

“Unnerving to say the least. There was a leak in the network. Caligo has been on the hunt ever since.” Loqi explained. “Did not help that there was only static on my communicator.”

Cor’s lips pulled into a tight grimace. “At the very least, we’re confident that the leak is taken cared off with the fall.” He said cryptically.

“Well, for the time being, there won’t be much activities. If anything, I think I’ll be the only one going beyond enemy lines to meet up with you.” He said as he scratched his head. “Other than the Prince and his retinue, of course.”

Loqi raised his eyebrows at that. “Ah, the chamberlain is there too?”

“Yes, indeed.” He answered. “He was the one with the glasses.” He added, gesturing two fingers over his eyes.

“Well, then. The Prince is in good hands.” He said in an impressed tone. “A member of a network is with him after all.”

“Still, one must be cautious in times like these.” He said with a tired huff.

Loqi only chuckled in response.

“Well, then.” Cor said as he got to his feet. “It’s best we get moving.”

Loqi got to his feet as well. “As always, it was an honour to fight you.” He said as he stood straight and held out a hand, a proud look present on his face.

Cor mirrored him and shook his hand with a tight smile. “Likewise. Glad to still have you on board with us.”

At that Loqi lets out a mirthless cackle. “Careful there. You assume too quickly.” He warned. A gentle reminder that this could all end suddenly.

 Cor’s smile turned into a knowing smirk. “If I was wrong, we won’t be standing here.” He said as he passed. “See you when I see you.” He said with a wave, not even looking back if it’s returned.

Loqi merely shook his head before getting his emergency beacon. When the ship came, it was already dark and none of the Lucians were in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm... This could be the start of an interesting series owo
> 
> GLORY TO THE EMPIREEE~~~


End file.
